1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face shield assembly and more particularly relates to the type of face shield assembly that may be worn by workers for eye protection and also by medical personnel for eye protection and also to minimize the possibility of cross contamination with patients.
Various types of protective face shields can be found in the prior art. The early patent to Lang et al, U.S. Pat. No. 797,293 discloses a face shield which protects the wearer from dust having a shield of resilient transparent material carried on a frame to support the shield spaced from the forehead of the wearer. The shield has perforations in the supporting bridge which are screened to permit ventilation but serves to keep dust particles from entering the area near the user's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,449 shows what the patentee terms as a "Head Wind Shield" for use by motorcyclists to protect the face against wind, rain and dust when motoring. A transparent face shield formed of a celluloid or other transparent material is secured to a band which is in swivel engagement with a head-encircling band to allow the shield to be raised.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,588 shows a safety facial mask which is a one-piece transparent mask adapted to fit the contours of the face having a screen for filtering air breathed by the wearer. The patentee states the mask may be used for protection during beauty treatments or while performing household or industrial tasks in dusty or spray-laden environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,254 shows a visor attachment for a helmet shield which has a flexible polymeric visor attachable to one edge portion of the helmet shield. The visor has a visor bill and a support portion. The support portion has an arcuate section shaped to conform to the contour of the shield when flexed. Means are provided to attach the visor support portion to a shield for converting a shield to a visor/shield combination which means include special tongues for grasping the edge of the shield when clips for locking the visor to the shield are snapped over each tongue on the visor support portion and over one side of the shield to bind the shield to the tongues.
U.S. Pat. No. 471,965 relates to a visor type mask for use by dentists and dental personnel. The mask protects the dentist from handpiece splatter and the mask has a visor which attaches to the wearer's head above the eyes and supports a transparent shield which extends from the visor downwardly below the wearer's mouth. The shield is detachable from the visor at snaps for cleaning and replacement. The visor has a vent for air circulation which may be closed by a cover for protection. A filter may be applied to the shield for eye protection when ultraviolet light is used by the wearer.
Thus, as indicated by the foregoing, the prior art suggests various constructions for face protecting shields or masks. While these often involve some type of head-engaging band from which the visor is supported, the prior art shields are often unwieldy to use and expensive to manufacture. Further, the prior art shields are often of a design which does not encompass a sufficient part of the wearer's head to provide adequate protection. Also, many of the prior art devices are constructed in a manner which blocks or prevents light from entering the area within the shield shading the wearer's face and working area.